


Thank-you Blowjob (commentfic)

by belmanoir



Category: Revenge (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-01
Updated: 2012-04-01
Packaged: 2017-11-02 20:50:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 846
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/373195
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/belmanoir/pseuds/belmanoir
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nolan's proved he can be useful. Emily needs a way to get him in deeper and knock him down a peg at the same time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Thank-you Blowjob (commentfic)

**Author's Note:**

> This was a [commentfic on the Revenge kinkmeme](http://revengekinkmeme.livejournal.com/408.html?thread=408#t408). Unbeta'd.

"Here's a list of their names. I need you to find out--"

"Not so fast." Nolan gives her a lofty smile. "I've been thinking."

That's not going anywhere good.

"I've been going above and beyond." He leans in. "You owe me."

Nolan's getting too sure of himself. She doesn't like that. On the other hand, he's proved he can be useful. She needs a way to get him in deeper and knock him down a peg at the same time. She looks out the window, the picture of bored impatience. "What did you have in mind?"

He leans in farther, giving her a parody of a seductive grin. He likes irony because he thinks it hides how he feels. It doesn't. "I'm sure we can think of something we'll both enjoy."

He's obviously planning on negotiating her down, going from sex to something he imagines is easier. Now that Jack's giving him the silent treatment, he's both bored and lonely. He'll want her to come over and watch a movie, or go to dinner with him. 

For a second, she's half-tempted. She hadn't expected that. All the more reason to avoid it. She heaves a long-suffering sigh. "Will a blowjob get you off my back?"

His mouth drops open. He recovers quickly, though. He always does. His adaptability is what makes him such a valuable co-conspirator, but it also means she has to move fast. "Yes, but--"

"Wonderful, we have a deal. A one-time-only deal." She points. "Upstairs." He stumbles on the first step. She smothers a smile. At the top of the stairs, he turns and looks at her for direction, insecurity and resentful neediness written all over his face. As always, it fills her with satisfaction. Nolan's most useful quality, after all, might be how superior he makes her feel. 

"Unzip your pants, Nolan," she says contemptuously, as if he should have known that without asking. He grows visibly harder. Predictable.

"Aye aye, Captain." He gives her a shaky salute and undoes the button of his khakis. When he unzips, he's wearing Spiderman briefs. She drops to her knees so he won't see her smile.

"Emily," he says, reaching for her. "Are you sure--?" 

She hadn't predicted that. Stupidly, her throat closes. "I bet you always kill the mood by talking too much, don't you?" she says nastily. His mouth snaps shut. He looks genuinely hurt. Good. "This had better not take too long." She takes his dick in her hand, strokes it twice, and wraps her mouth around it, going all the way down in one stroke. It took some practice to learn to do that without gagging, but she likes to have the element of surprise. 

His dickhead hits the back of her throat and he makes a noise like stillborn profanity.

"Holy shit, Ems!" 

She scrapes him with her teeth, and he takes the hint and shuts up. He's still noisy. She can't say she's surprised. He holds his hips still and doesn't choke her, though. That doesn't really surprise her either. He's always eager to please.

It doesn't take long. Either he's more attracted to her than she thought, or he hasn't gotten any in a while. She swallows and stands up. He looks like he's taken a heavy blow to the head. His eyes are glazed, his mouth hangs open, and he sags against the wall, listing drunkenly to one side.

This is the tricky part. But if she didn't enjoy the risk of being found out, she'd have gone into a different line of work. "Well," she says briskly, "now that you've gotten what you wanted, I'd like to get what I want."

His eyes light up. "No problem," he says, reaching for her.

She's aroused from sucking him. It would be a relief to have something quick and dirty after all the slow tenderness Daniel drags everything out with. She suspects Nolan gives good head. 

She turns away as if she didn't even notice what he thought she meant and walks to her nightstand to pick up a glass of water. "Good. Let me know how you do with the list." She rinses her mouth out and spits back into the glass. She does it casually, as if she isn't trying to hurt him at all. As if it never occurred to her to think about his reaction. "How much Pepsi do you _drink,_ anyway?"

The corners of his mouth pinch. He gives her a swift, hurt frown. "I'm sure Daniel takes pills to make his cum taste like pumpkin pie."

"Unlike you, he doesn't read his spam, so he probably doesn't know they exist," she says. Actually, she doesn't like the taste of Daniel's cum. "Now leave, I'm meeting him for breakfast." She turns to start looking through her closet, but not before she sees his jaw clench infinitesimally. Then he turns and stomps down the stairs. 

Perfect. Everything has turned out exactly according to plan. She picks out a flirty yellow sundress and does not, does not, wish she was having breakfast with Nolan instead.


End file.
